Sobreviviremos
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Yo soy Maka Albarn, una chica judía escapando de los militares por el alcantarillado mientras que en la superficie, la guerra se desataba sin piedad, ¿Quién diría que además de mi salvación… encontraría mi primer amor?


_Hello world!_

Primero que todo, o primero que nada :B, Gracias a Naomii Shimizu! Naomii-sempai! Tu me dijiste que la historia valia la pena *-*, graaacias x3, te dedico el prologuito :D

Bien, esta vez sera distinta a las historias que ya he echo, no sera tan romanticona, tendra accion, suspenso, romance y obviamente Soul & Maka.

_Well,_ tal vez se pregunten "Como tiene tiempo para subir otro fic si ni siquiera actualiza los que ya tiene?" Bueno, respuesta simple, este prologo lo escribir hace como una semana y me lo habia enviado por correo, por eso ahora lo puedo subir :D!

Tengo esto escrito desde san Valentin, es que el dia antes tiraron fuegos artificiales, en un principio no sabia y sonaban como bombas, y ahi me golpeo la idea Y comencé a escribir feliz de la vida :D

Curiosidad Curiosa: Lo escribir escuchando "Lollipop de Mika" No, no me inspire en esa canción, no se que habría salido inspirándome de eso… Aunque la canción es adictiva y buena, es un poco – por no decir muy – loooca xD!

Bueno, bueno, Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a su creador.

~ Los personajes que invente por ahí y que por suerte aparecen, esos si me pertenecen.

"Mi propio diclamer: Yasu Sato le pertenece a Hime Hyuuga" Huy que lindo suena *-*, xD

Ya, dejo de hacerlos perder su valioso tiempo x3, solo espero que lo lean!

Disfruten del prologo!

Y disfruten de un encuentro impensable ~

* * *

Sobreviviremos

Prologo.

Me tape los oídos con fuerza, no quería escuchar, estaba cansada de escuchar. Las bombas cayendo mientras destruían mi ciudad, era doloroso, y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Maka! – Grito mi padre mientras me tomaba de la muñeca, sus ojos demostraban la desesperación y el miedo que sentía, asentí un poco aturdida y lo seguí - ¡Tenemos que llegar al sótano, ahí estaremos a salvo! – era necesario gritar, por culpa de las bombas no nos podíamos oír.

La guerra ¿En qué momento comenzó la guerra? No lo recuerdo, las bombas eran cosa de todos los días, ayer mismo había muerto mi vecina cuando intento ir a comprar, corrí junto a mi padre, abrió con dificultad la gran puerta de hierro, me empujó hacia dentro y luego de chequear que nadie nos vigilara entro también.

Ambos suspiramos aliviados, recién había caído en cuenta que los militares habían entrado a nuestra casa, esa fue la razón de la huida rápida junto a mi padre a nuestro sótano anti-bombas, nadie sin la llave podía entrar, o por lo menos eso creía yo.

Los golpes al otro extremo de la puerta no tardaron en hacerse presentes, el rostro de mi padre demostró la misma expresión de hace unos minutos, el miedo, la preocupación y la desesperación era lo único reconocible.

Un baúl, su vista se dirigió a un baúl de aspecto pesado que se encontraba en una esquina, por inercia lo mire también, ladee el rostro al no comprender el significado oculto de aquel baúl, nuevamente me tomo de la mano, me dejo de pie enfrente al baúl de madera de roble antigua, ejerció un poco de fuerza en un extremo y logro moverlo lo suficiente como para abrir una puerta secreta, hasta para mí, que había debajo.

Rápidamente sin dejar de correr abrió un cajón, quien sabe que hacia una cómoda y un baúl en un sótano para guerra, con cuidado pero sin dejar su rapidez saco un pequeño medallón, tomo mi mano y deposito el pequeño medallón de oro en ella, luego el mismo se encargó de cerrarla, empuñándola como si de un tesoro se tratara.

-Cuídate hija – me dijo en un pequeño susurro, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba con aquella voz, cargada de nostalgia y paternalismo, se comportó como un padre dispuesto a entregar su vida por su hija, esa imagen me llenaba de orgullo, quien diría que sería la última vez en oírla – Escúchame con atención Maka – su expresión facial era seria, lo cual me obligaba a prestarle la mayor atención posible – Vas a bajar por esa puerta, que te conducirá a el alcantarillado, allí debes correr, correr hasta que estés segura que estés a salvo.

-¡P-pero como sabré cuando estaré a salvo! – la primera vez en esa noche que usaba mi voz, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no había sido necesario hablar en todo el día. Los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más fuertes, como si fueran a derribarla.

-¡Escúchame! – dijo mientras intentaba calmar la desesperación notoria que sentía – Bajaras por ahí y huiras, debes correr hasta sentirte a salvo.

-¡Que hay de ti! – esto no me estaba gustando, sin mi padre yo no iría a ningún lado.

-Nos veremos luego – dijo desviando la mirada, mentía.

-¿S-seguro? – me sentía nerviosa, tenía miedo y estaba segura que no saldría viva de aquí.

-Te lo prometo – la desesperación que emitían mis ojos color jade, era transmitida a los suyos del mismo color, me beso la frente y me lanzo por esa puerta, la pequeña luz que emitía esa puerta secreta desapareció, indicándome que la había cerrado, solo una palabra cruzo mi mente, _corre._

Me levante de golpe, mi vestido purpura se había mojado, no me importo, no me importo resbalarme las veces que sean, no me importo que las lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas de manera desesperada, el dolor y la sed se hacían cada vez más presentes, la desesperación se adueñaba de mi cuerpo y los nervios me estaban comiendo viva.

-¡Rápido corre! – escuche unos pasos contra el agua y una voz a mis espaldas.

Sentí el golpe de alguien contra el pequeño nivel de agua que había en el alcantarillado, me detuve de golpe, mi mente me pedía el seguir corriendo, pero mi corazón me obligaba a arriesgarme y ayudarle.

Y ahí lo vi, tomo a una pequeña chica en su espalda y comenzó a cargarla, tenía un pequeño corte en el estómago, aquel chico alvino cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir el dolor que le provocaba la fuerza de cargar a esa pequeña niña en su espalda, no le importó, siguió corriendo, su mirada se cruzó con la mía, cargada de confusión y miedo, me tomo de la muñeca y me obligo a correr.

-¡Corre! – me grito el chico albino, mis piernas reaccionaron al escuchar su voz, mi cerebro volvió a tomar control y el lado racional de mi cabeza se activó, corrí lo más rápido que pude, tratando de alcanzar el ritmo del chico, que con valentía llevaba a la chica ahora desmayada, su mano me transmitía confianza, alejaba todo miedo y hacia que el calor se esparciera por mi cuerpo.

Corrimos desesperados, pero nos detuvimos de golpe al escuchar más pasos detrás.

-¡No se detengan, pueden haber más judíos adelante! – _un militar, un puto militar._

Nuevamente el chico de mirada carmesí me arrastro junto a él, vio un pequeño agujero a un lado y nos escondió ahí, me dejo a la pequeña chica desmayada y pego un grito.

-¡Mírenme tontos alemanes, soy un judío! – los militares se pusieron alerta y comenzaron a perseguirlo, el chico me miro de reojo y corrió.

Rápidamente le di unas pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla a la chica para que despertara, me miro aturdida, sonreí maravillada al ver sus pequeños ojos celestes mirándome atenta.

-¿Tu quién eres? ¿Dónde está Soul? – ¿_Soul? Debe ser aquel chico valiente._

-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, pequeña – le dedique una dulce sonrisa, a pesar de que me encontraba nerviosa, y no sabía que debía saber, tal vez lo más adecuado sería esperar, a _Soul,_ aquel valiente chico de ojos carmesí y un cabello blanco como la nieve, suspire involuntariamente y la pequeña me miro incomprensiva - ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

-Y-yo soy Yasu Sato – me respondió con una amable sonrisa, pude notar que su tartamudeo no se debió al nerviosismo, ella se encontraba tranquila, pero temblaba, puse una de mis manos en su frente ¡Esta niña arde en fiebre! Era por eso que se había desmayado…

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tome en brazos, y corrí, tal y como mi padre, Spirit, me había dicho, corrí, tal y como Soul me había dicho, corrí, ella estaba en peligro, ambas estábamos en peligro y no me quedaría sentada esperando a que todo se solucionara.

Yo soy Maka Albarn, una chica judía escapando de los militares por el alcantarillado mientras que en la superficie, la guerra se desataba sin piedad, ¿Quién diría que además de mi salvación… encontraría mi primer amor?

* * *

_Well,_creo que todos serán Pov's Maka, o generales, no se :B, ahí veré como se me dan las cosas...

Aww, no se ustedes pero yo me siento satisfecha, no creo que me haya quedado mal y me siento bien conmigo misma...

Ha! Cierto, cierto, todo aquel que lea mis dos fics "Hey, te amo" y "The old Diary" les digo, que intentare poner otro capitulo de ambos hoy, tal vez lo logre, tal vez no, solo les digo que no les prometo nada ya que no estoy en mi casa y no tengo mi pc T.T

Y en cuanto al primer capitulo de esta historia, no se cuando la traeré, intentare que sea lo mas pronto posible, junto al resto de mis historias D:!

Buen... ¿Les gusto? ¿Tiene futuro? ¿O este tipo de historias no son lo mio? Bueno, el que lo siga depende de sus reviews, ya saben, acepto todo, abucheos o felicitaciones, también si me quieren dar chocolates :D! Amo los chocolates x3

Amm.. intentare poner el adelanto de esta historia en mi blog, para que pasen, ya saben, en mi perfil :D!

¿Le dejan un review a esta pequeña princesita *-*?

Gaaaooooww!

Cuídense x3!

*Se va en un elefante volador como dumbo x3*


End file.
